Do You Remember?
by dorchadas
Summary: A series of episodes from different times and places! There ll be a lot of Eric and Godric but others and OCs as well! Mind the rating - you ll see what it s there for! Ideas for settings are welcome! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: __As always: I don't own any of the characters of True Blood – OCs and plot are mine, though. And thanks to sesamina for rereading this!_

_Enjoy it__!_

_

* * *

_

**Do You Remember …****?**

**France, May ****1664**

Compton was gone. Finally! His child – Jessica by name – had had some blood and a necessary shower and was now strolling through this strange mix of vampires and humans who tried to act as if they were of their kind. The girl meant no trouble for the moment.

"_It's quite interesting, this club you got here. It fits you somehow. All this humans – women and men alike craving for your attention…_" Aodann giggled quietly. "_If thoughts could kill and if I could die… They are really jealous of me, sitting here with you so comfortable_."

"_They are mere puppets, food that comes to your mouth voluntarily. The revelation has changed many things_."

Aodann smiled mildly at the soundless grumble in Eric's mind about all the discomfort he had to deal with if he wanted to hunt for real and then paid attention once more to the noisy crowd. It already began to bore her. All the minds were filled to the brim with nothing more than bloodlust, alcohol and sex in all variations imaginable.

"_Somehow this scene reminds me of Versailles. Do you remember_ _les Plaisirs de l´Île enchantée_?" she asked after another silence. His body went tense beside her and his hand flinched in her own the tiniest little bit. Aodann even saw Pam shiver nearly unnoticeable near the entrance on the other side of the club. She couldn't help smiling by the thought that the mere mention of this great feast had this visible effect on both of them.

"_How could I forget these seven days in May?_" he asked while his eyes were already unfocused and watching his memories. Aodann sneaked into them effortlessly and intertwined them with her own.

* * *

"_So what would you prefer for dinner tonight, mon cœr non battent?_" Aodann asked lightly while she laid her hands on his shoulders and let them glide down to his pecs that were annoyingly already wrapped in a wide, white linen shirt and a dark-blue pour point. Eric placed himself further back in the armchair and nuzzled his head against her belly.

"_As if you wouldn't know already, love of mine. As King Louis is going to give the first day of his grand celebration tonight it suggests itself to be there where all the actresses and innocent court ladies will be._" He bent his head up to meet her eyes and had his fangs elongated, smiling playfully.

Pamela sighed silently and had her hand already on the doorknob, waiting for Aodann to pay attention to her once again. "_If that's our plan for tonight we should get dressed now. Oh if I could only drain the human who invented these terrible dresses. The men at least had the chance to kill the Rheingraf of Salm the very day he first walked into town in his ridiculous clothes_…" Pam's voice went on in a nearly inaudible mutter in her own native language. Aodann was totally at one with her about the latest fashion. She felt encaged every time she had to press her slender form into the corset that evened her bust like the sea during a calm and she never even dared thinking about how it must feel if one had to breathe in this _thing_.

In fact Ékatherine was the only one in their little nest who enjoyed dressing up nowadays – Eric was still undecided if he detested the Rhingrave more or the peruke or the high-heeled shoes, Benigno was used to intricate clothing from his birth and Godric had no interest in fashion at all – then again Ékatherine wasn't as old as them and having been a potters daughter back in her human life, these expensive dresses with bows and laces everywhere were exactly what the princesses in her daydreams had always worn. Of course she was still excited to wear such robes on her own now – and of course she was already standing near the door behind Pam, eager to show off her latest acquisition.

It felt like hours later when their little group finally set off from their Palais in Paris to Versailles. Ékatherine didn't stop giggling and clapping her hands childishly every once a while during the coach ride and Aodann eventually understood why Pam insisted on taking the ride in the other carriage with Godric and Benigno. Maybe she would have been equally excited about such an event in her vampire-twenties had there been balls and festivities like this back then. Well – Beltane had always been fun…

Thus her thoughts went away until Eric's voice was in her head as clearly as if he had spoken to her for real: _Ékatherine addressed you with a question, love. _Why did it sound as if he was laughing out loud mentally?

The woman sitting vis-à-vis to her smirked full of expectation, only a blush on her face missing to complete the picture of a bashful virgin that she liked to display for the humans. In a second Aodann emerged from her memories, dove into Ékatherine´s mind to look for the question and couldn't keep herself from rolling her eyes the moment she found it.

_Will you __help me find a man with something worth my attention inside of his breeches?_ Obvious why Eric had been so amused. "_I will_." she sighed capitulating instantly. The girl was capable of becoming quite annoying if she thought herself being mistreated – disturbing Eric and her during sex all of a sudden would have been the least.

Aodann liked the young vampire without question, but from time to time she liked her more during daytime when the sun was making her journey across the light-blue canopy… Thankfully the coach came to a sudden halt and a servant opened the door before Ékatherine could have another outbreak of giggling and clapping hands.

The broadly illuminated castle with the amount of carriages in front of it surely was a sight. Not to mention the building-parts that were still under construction. The once cute hunting lodge was going to be a huge palace due to Louis´ plans and these seven days of celebrating were only dedicated to the opening of one new part of the gardens. Maybe the King was brilliant; maybe he suffered from delusions of grandeur. Time would reveal it and they would be there or somewhere else on the planet. His fate wasn't too interesting for Aodann altogether.

They paired off the way they usually did and crossed the marble court. Aodann could feel the others´ eagerness growing while they scanned the crowd and started considering the possible snacks for tonight and the nights after. That was the way their nest had lived for a while now – some of the humans would find an invitation to _Palais Jusquiame_ for a later hour of the night in their purses. And they would come! An invitation was the secret craving of many of the courtiers. They would come. They would experience the legendary pleasures of _Palais Jusquiame_. And some of them would die…

"_So what would you prefer for dinner tonight, mon cœr non battent?_" Eric whispered into her ear teasingly repeating her own words. The little group entered the palace on the way to the gardens accompanied by jugglers and artists. Aodann wasn't in the mood yet but it would come soon enough so she smiled at him from behind her fan and shrugged only the slightest little bit: "_I don't know yet, but I'm curious about the new works of Lully and Molière – and there will surely be some actor to forget his text or a singer taking a wrong note – I will not leave hungry_." she assured Eric with a smirk.

"_Ah, there are moments, with you looking at me like this, my beloved puck, when I can't wait for us to retire for the day!_" he sighed, guided her hand up to his lips and, making it look as if he placed the usual breath on the back of her hand, slid his tongue in between her middle and her ring finger with a twist. Aodann could barely keep her body from shivering and had a hard time regaining her hand while her core went hot immediately. "_Do I have to remind you that we are not going to retire that soon? … Surprise me when we are!_" she added with a greedy little edge to her voice before she parted her arm from his.

The others were splitting up, too, and Ékatherine was only one step from clapping her hands again in anticipation of Aodann helping her find a _wild and god-blessed bull_, to use the woman's very thoughts. Well, she had promised it. And in fact it shouldn't be that hard to find a fitting male in this mass of people – men, especially when surrounded by so many women in low-cut dresses, were continuously thinking about certain lengths and their own ability to make use of them of course.

The two of them linked arms with each other and began strolling aimlessly between the fountains, the waterways and the flowerbeds wherein expensive tulips were now nearly at the end of their bloom and would soon be replaced by other flowers and ornamental shrubs in elaborate patterns. Last traces of their scent still lingered in the mild May night's air and Aodann distracted herself from all the babbling humans by following every individual trail of fragrance back to its very blossom.

She was brought back from her little meditation when Ékatherine squeezed her hand lightly. "_What about him? His features seem quite promising_." Aodann took a short look closer and stated with a smirk: "_No, sweetheart. He's no good for you tonight unless you changed your mind from wanting a potent bull to wanting a near-virgin_." The other vampire's curved lips twitched to a pout. "_He wouldn't follow one of our invitations for some other night, would he?_" she asked sounding hopefully. "_Sorry, dear! He was taught by a Jesuit, but he is planning on being here for the whole festivity so you may get your chance after all_." Ékatherine let out an affected sigh accompanied by elaborate movements of her fan and finally she gave Aodann a light-hearted smile and led her onwards.

"_So, Eric and you seemed to share great enjoyment last night?_" It barely was a question the young vampire addressed her with. "

_Oh, we__re we too loud? I would feel really sorry if we were!_" Aodann answered, giving her voice and face the most exaggerated innocent expression possible.

"_No, not louder than usual I'd tell, just different, so a corner of my mind was wondering what you actually did_."

Aodann couldn't help giggling on her own now due to the memory. "_This glorious bastard of a Viking shackled me blindfolded to the bed and went for me with a down feather. A down feather! Can you even imagine what I had to endure?_" she asked dramatically before she burst into a broad and satisfied smirk.

"_Speaking of bedtime adventures – I think I just crossed the mind of a toy you would like_." Ékatherine´s eyes held a certain shimmer eventually. Aodann had nothing more to do than to nod in the direction and the other immediately knew of whom she had spoken. "_Off you go! Enjoy yourself, my dear!_" she smiled and freed her arm from hers.

She was wandering aimlessly again maybe an hour later when she felt Ékatherine in the labyrinth reaching another climax – damn it – she would begin to ask for her help regularly if Aodann didn't recommend her a eunuch or a lover of boys next time… At least her own hunger was satisfied for tonight, too. One tenor's voice had been ear-piercingly shrill. Now he would be hoarse for a while. She had tried to watch the grand horse-ballet, too, but couldn't stand the way some riders made use of the reins so she went off again.

At last she found Godric leaning statue-like against a tree, watching the humans. He took her hand and together they left the garden. "_I know you don't like to hear it, but this dress fits you wonderfully. This dark copper-brown silken-taffeta and the black lace are such a nice contrast to your reddish-blond hair and your green eyes." _Godric stated all of a sudden.

"_I think you have listened far too long to humans tonight, my dear friend."_ Aodann mused.

"_I have indeed.__ How do you like me acting like this?" _he asked with a snicker.

"_It leaves me angst-ridden_." she answered playfully while Godric led her into the coach and sitting by her side waiting for their companions to come back he played with one of the curls that surrounded her face due to the actual fashion. One by one the other vampires made their ways back to their two carriages – they had to be back home before their guests arrived after all.

Young Comtesse Nesaispas, Mademoiselle Passignifiante, Monsieur Histrion and Madame Nominconnu – the second would die tonight – had already forgotten their identities. Lost they were in a delirium of alcohol, laudanum and sex. Ékatherine and Benigno had taken this night off for some private fun, Godric had felt a certain hunger for some rural food so he went off to seduce and hunt some farmer's daughters and Pam was most likely playing with her future food in the brothel-district this very moment. As a result Eric and Aodann were alone in the Palais tonight except for their human guests and they barely counted.

Aodann had changed into a more comfortable chemise made from smooth linen, was lolled now on an ottoman and simply enjoyed the view. They had some other rooms like this in the Palais but this one was by far the biggest and most luxurious, the ground covered with big silken and velvet cushions, an elegant chandelier hanging from the ceiling and candlesticks surrounding the scene. But what made the sight actually unrivalled were the mirrors all over the walls. They had had a hell of a price but were definitely worth every little Sou for they reflected the flickering candlelight through the room, multiplied the dancing shadows, combined them with the glittering sparkles of the chandelier and made the five entangled bodies on the ground look like a nest of vipers – though vipers didn't scream from pleasure or agony.

Aodann relaxed totally, let her mind leave her body and became one of them, switching between their minds, taking in the beloved form of her Viking's body from every possible ankle. She loved this game. The humans were far too intoxicated to still have individual thoughts and she could be all of them nearly simultaneously, was sometimes able to control their bodies even without touching.

And thus she felt her tightness torn apart by Eric's deep and violent strokes, taking this fragile body from behind, his hands clutching the soft human flesh and the breakable hip bones firmly while a different pair of female hands was travelling all over his marvellous body in a mixture of caressing and lustful scraping, forming patterns of soon fading pink scratches on this muscular shoulders, playing with his firm nipples, travelling further southwards to his well-shaped butt, savouring every flexing of every muscle and sinew on the way and lingering at their destination for a moment taking in the powerful movement from his forward-strokes and caressing the sensible flesh around his entrance.

From the other side the third woman came crawling after she had ridden the actor hard enough to make him come, leaving him gasping on the ground while her eyes were still gleaming from desire. When she began to nibble her way up teasingly to the vampire's neck she had no idea of course what she was about to let loose and her glassy eyes weren't able to let her see anything. Her first scream was a scream of pain as if she wasn't dazed at all but soon she fell back in her former state and Aodann concentrated harder on this body. Eric's fangs were sunken deeply into her right breast and he sucked the blood from the wound eagerly while licking the nipple with his flexible tongue playfully. The actual pain this inflicted made Aodann's own body shiver from pleasure.

Everything the three human bodies felt was centred in her so Eric thrust his cock into _her_ while she pressed _her_ hands on his ass to hold him there, push him in even deeper and simultaneously he sucked the blood out of _her_ breast with another pair of _her_ hands intertwined in his beautiful hair that was gleaming golden in the candlelight. Three bodies to feel and enjoy him. Six eyes to watch thousands of reflections of him from every perspective imaginable, absorbing all of his masculinity, his power, his beauty. The sensation was overwhelming and Aodann couldn't help but moan and pierce her lower lip with her already elongated fangs.

The faint smell of her blood made the Viking growl deep in his throat and he bent his head towards her, rolling his eyes. "Come!" he commanded without breaking his rhythm on the other woman. She could no longer deprive him of her body. She no longer wanted to. Standing up, Aodann let the chemise glide to the ground and went over to them naked. Holding herself back was barely possible but the chance to tease him, to agitate him just a little more was far too alluring so she only let her hand drift over his smooth, cool skin, giving his strong neck a short yet passionate scratch only to leave him again.

With a smirk she turned towards Mademoiselle Passignifiante whose breast Eric had just abandoned, knelt down behind her and without ever loosing eye contact with him she sank her fangs into the woman's carotid artery, smiling lustfully. Aodann only took a short look at the young human's life – a daughter of impoverished landed gentry coming to Versailles in hope to attract the King's interest or at least that of some courtier. Blood always carried pictures but she had learned to ignore most of them for her own sanity's sake. The book wherein the woman's life was written down was about to be closed tonight and the experiences of her short life no longer mattered.

A sudden scream burst out of the body Eric was still forcefully pushing his hard member into and the woman collapsed onto the cushions panting and moaning, her body trembling as if spasms shook it. Aodann let go of Passignifiante´s neck for the moment and dove into the other human totally, eager to participate her climax. She got wet between her thighs instantly and felt her core warming up by the sensation. It was nothing in comparison to Eric coming into her own longing tightness but it definitely was something to start the night with.

She didn't linger in the alien mind long enough to feel the sweat becoming cold on the skin. Instead Aodann turned towards the man who had lightly recovered and commanded him to her with only the tiniest movement of her hand. Histrion followed instantly, closed the small distance between them and settled in front of her feet reaching out for her and starting to place a series of little kisses on her toes obediently. It was perfect for it would tease Eric, it would aggravate Eric and it would infuriate Eric to see her playing with this man – and best of all: it would turn him on.

Meanwhile the Viking was still working on the other woman. After he had withdrawn his cock from her Eric had lost no time at all to flip her onto her back and sink his fangs into the vein at the inside of her thigh where the blood flow would be overwhelmingly strong now so short after her orgasm.

It was only when the man began to wander from her feet to more sensible parts of her body that Eric retraced from the woman who was about to fall asleep due to the loss of blood and in less than a blink was towering the actor, pulled him away from Aodann and pressed him to the ground, a fierce snarl parting the slender line of his lips. This pure proof of his possessiveness made her heart swell and forced a smile of adoration onto her lips. He knew exactly how far she would allow every single human guest to go and he even desisted from feeding to protect this threshold for her.

In an act of male domination he intruded into the man's ass without mercy as if to show him that he wasn't worth anything of what was happening to him in the Palais, that he was nothing more than a toy for one night. Ignoring the pained, nearly pleading screams, the vampire snatched the man's arms behind his back, brought his body up a bit and pushed his large shaft into this most sensible flesh with another violent stroke that held nothing but contempt.

The position Eric had forced the human into was Aodann´s invitation for dinner and she responded immediately. Taking in the agitated and curious look of her Viking she sank her fangs into the man's neck and swallowed slowly, moaning every now and then while her mind tried to process the unusual sensation of feeling this male body penetrated in two ways. The lucky devil wouldn't remember anything of this act tomorrow; he may just have problems sitting for some days.

When her hunger was satisfied she retracted herself and immediately Eric pushed the human aside who collapsed senseless on the floor. Not even a second had passed when his strong arms were already wound around Aodann´s body and laid her gently into the silken cushions. Only a small corner of her mind observed for a moment that the two women who were still awake were now quite occupied with each other. Then her attention was fully claimed by Eric who was licking and kissing the last drops of human blood from her lips while his left hand was travelling all over her body, caressing her nipples, fondling the soft inside of her thighs and massaging her clit on its way between the two.

"_I want you to come inside of me!_" she finally moaned into his ear when waiting for him became a torture just seconds later. She didn't have to ask again, only spread her legs and wound them around his waist, putting one foot on his butt to draw him nearer. With one fluid movement he entered her, filled her up, completed her. This and the passionate, devoted, eager and loving gleam in his ocean-blue eyes made Aodann the happiest vampire of France, maybe of Europe this very moment. She couldn't imagine greater felicity.

Eric didn't move and neither did Aodann. She could tell by the agitated gaze he gave her that she must look exactly the same for him right now; that they were drowning in each other. Slowly, very slowly they floated back to earth and reality, his long hair tickling her cheeks when he leaned in closer and kissed her passionately again. While his right hand was still lingering between her shoulders his left grasped her hip with the thumb pressed deeply into the soft flesh next to the bone.

Meanwhile she let her own hands travel but didn't come very far for when she reached the strong line of his chin her sensible fingertips were distracted by feeling the light scraping of the whiff of his beard. She followed his jaw, cupped her palms around his cheeks and traced the outline of his ears, massaging his earlobes.

Eric sighed lustfully and relaxing against her, every kind of pressure immediately leaving him due to her skilled touches. With all his body's weight he pressed her into the cushions for a few seconds, nestled her up against his powerful chest, slowly picked her up from underneath him and made her sit on his lap without ever breaking their bodies´ connection. The movement of his hard and pulsing member inside of her sent pinpricks of pleasure up and down her spine and luxuriously she started riding him, her strong arms running down his broad back entangling and encaging him as he did likewise.

Aodann loved this position, when they were so close, so equal, so absolutely in balance, with no one on top and no one beyond. Sex always was a competition up to some point except for those special nights like this.

She rode his marvellous shaft slowly but tonight it didn't enrage him, it didn't make him snarl, it didn't make him take control once again. Tonight Eric was patient, he waited and he enjoyed, knowing to what cliff she could bring both of them when she went on like this.

They could both feel it coming, like the winds dying away just seconds before the storm would hit the coast with all its elemental force. Aodann bending her neck to give him unhindered access to her blood and to reach his vein likewise was just the visible outcome.

The orgasm rushed through their united body like a lightning. Through the thick haze of lust and eagerness and delirium Aodann felt her fingernails piercing deeply into Eric's back and him rejoicing in that erotic pain. That first lightning was just the herald.

After what seemed like hours Aodann finally parted her lips from his neck with an effort where they had lingered for a while now just kissing and forming unconnected words against his smooth skin. Taking in the totally relaxed, smiling and content look of Eric's half closed eyes it nearly killed her – figuratively – that she had to start speaking again, so she clothed her whispers into a wave of kisses and caresses all over his beloved face.

"_Ékatherine and Benigno are back. They_ _will like to have their dinner. We should bring the woman over to them and take care of our other guest's leaving_." First he answered her with only a light growl deep down in his throat but eventually he nodded once and slowly parted from her.

After they had put on some clothes again they guided the three humans that were supposed to live through this night to their waiting carriages. Still intoxicated they were barely able to walk alone but everyone would just think them to be drunk and they would only remember the pleasure – no faces, no actions, no blood.

There were always survivors – for camouflage and for to spread stories of the unbelievable enjoyments they had experienced in _Palais Jusquiame._ Eric´s talent in glamoring especially women combined with Aodann´s gift made living incognito wonderfully easy for the whole nest.

Lastly the two of them woke Mademoiselle Passignifiante and Eric carried her over to Ékatherine´s rooms. The young one still had problems from time to time with detaining herself from killing her meals and no one mentioned a woman more or less in this huge Moloch named Paris so like there were always survivors, there also was always someone who died.

Aodann imagined it a nice way of dying anyway, better than to suffer from syphilis or consumption, though back in her human life she wouldn't probably have thought this way. A druid hadn't been allowed to share the bed with a male. And neither Eric nor Godric had been part of her life then. So of course she couldn't exactly sympathize with the dying human who still believed to have sex when Ékatherine and Benigno drained her of her last precious drops of blood.

* * *

Slowly and carefully they emerged from the memory. As if to reassure himself of reality Eric placed the lightest of kiss on the back of her hand and it made her shiver.

"_Don't do this again!_" she warned him.

"_We could go to my office._" he supposed, smiling meaningfully.

"_You really don't like your furniture, do you?_" moaned Aodann and led him away by her hand.

**So****, there's chapter one. I'm thinking about making it a series of episodes like this one so if someone wants a special place or time, send me a message and I may write it! I would really appreciate your ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Latvia****, September 1637**_

**

* * *

**

_Today_

In the far corner of his consciousness Eric heard the cellar-door open, but there had been no sounds of a fight above and no warning from Pam, so he just didn't care and kept his rhythm while pumping with his massive body into the tiny human woman, who was enchained before him, gleaming from agony and ecstasy.

"_So you still have a preference for whores from eastern Europe! It's good to know, that some things just never change…_"

This well-known female voice made him stop cold and turn immediately, ignoring the regretful whimpering of the human.

"_I'd have brought you one or two as a gift, had I known this."_ she went on totally unimpressed by the scene and his impressive nakedness.

"_For what reason would I need a human as long as you're here, __lovely Aodann? What's new in Europe?" _She smiled at him, ignoring his smut grin at the word 'lovely' and bared her fangs in an unmistakable invitation.

It didn't take Eric more than a second to snatch her body, carry her upstairs and fling her unto the leather couch in his office, no longer giving a single thought to the human that remained enchained in his cellar.

* * *

_September 1637_

Aodann knelt down at his feet and nuzzled her head in his lap.

"_Are you angry?_" Godric asked in his quiet voice, but with a curious edge to it. She closed her eyes, inhaled his familiar, comforting scent deeply and thought his question over.

"_No, I'm not. I think I'm just a little bit bored. His pleasure is my pleasure, but honestly… six nights in a row filled up with nothing but bacchanals …These whores all taste alike. My whole body is aching for a real hunt and some variation!_ _Routine is killing me!_"

Godric couldn't help but chuckle the tiniest little bit at her choice of words and she sighed immediately. "_You know what I mean… I want to hunt! I want to chase a human until he can run no more. I want to taste the adrenalin in his blood and how the other hormones slowly began to mix in when being drained suddenly becomes comfortable._

"_And these words from your lips_…" giggled Godric and let his hand glide through her long hair that - not styled for a public appearance this night - fell down to her hips in a cascade of copper.

"_Would you mind me accompanying you on your hunting trip_?" he asked lightly after a few minutes of silence.

"_I would enjoy your company, my dear friend. We haven't been out together for a while._" Aodann replied without hesitation.

"_There are a lot of things we haven't done together for a while_…" Godric mused, a Leprechaun's grin spreading all over his eternally young and marvellous face.

Aodann was on her feet immediately, dragging him out of his seat by her hands and smiling excited, her grey-green eyes twinkling. "_Let us go to the woods! Let us hunt! Let us feast! And let us do an offering to our gods of old!_" she called out nearly impatiently. The other vampire laughed and off they went, becoming one with the misty autumn night once they had left the crypt of the little ruined church just outside of Riga.

When the two of them had finally left behind the few farmhouses that had survived the Swedish invasion fifteen years ago, Aodann let her spirit go free. She drank in the sounds of little deer in the brushwood, the life of the trees and the last traces of the sun's scent lingering on the colourful leaves that were still clinging bravely and sullenly to the twigs they had called home for a whole year. Every now and then she broke into rejoicing giggles and movements of dancing, freed her feet from her shoes to feel the damp earth beneath her and caressed the soft, rough barks of the trees she passed.

For a few precious moments she was one with every living being around her and nothing else mattered anymore.

Their hunt was over rather quickly – a lonely carriage with horses running fast through the dangerous night, a menial not clinging tightly enough to the back of the coach, one quick movement. They wouldn't notice his missing until they had reached their destiny and none was to open the master's door. Of course they didn't miss their chance to chase him along the forest road for a little while…

It was the following offering though that made both of them loose their sense for time and place when reality and memory melted into one.

The warm corpse of the servant left a few paces away for wolves and ravens, Godric and Aodann let their primal instincts take over. They had done it hundreds of times before and the druid knew exactly how she had to take care of his spirit, so much older than hers.

Sex had been a totally different thing when he had been human. It had been an offering to the gods, a competition, a symbol for how the cosmos worked.

So when Godric jumped at her in all his predatory glory, traces of blood still lingering on his soft, curved lips, she opened her arms and her whole body bid him welcome. His momentum took her feet off the ground and buried her deeply into fallen leaves and brushwood. Aodann inhaled blissfully when the spicy scents of autumn and earth mixed with blood and Godric's male lust and filled her nostrils.

She smiled warmly, baring her fangs at him and wrapped her arms and legs around his pale, youthful body. He never broke eye-contact, when – in one single forceful movement – he sunk into the wetness and warmth she offered. Godric moved in his very own slow but strong rhythm and Aodann allowed her body to be his playground; gave him total control over everything she was.

That's how sex was between them – there wasn't the passion of lovers, or the thrill of the forbidden and rare. It only was two individuals melting into one in every way imaginable, a perfect connection of body, mind and soul, the knowledge of ages passing between their ever-locked gazes.

It was this bond and the energy set free between their moving bodies that symbolized the offering, following a rite as old as mankind itself.

Of course all of this didn't keep them from enjoying each other. Godric was far too skilled to make just one movement that didn't send chills and fireworks up and down Aodann's spine. She clung as tightly to him as possible, one hand around his strong neck while the other slipped under his rough linen tunic, giving scratches to his pecs.

Every stroke of his hard length deep inside of her softness was combined with the harsh scratching of bark, twigs and thistle thorns that left bloody marks all over her back and the combination drove her nearer and nearer to where she longed to be – delirium… The sweet delirium of ecstasy…

It was coming. Nearer, closer, almost there… Aodann's lips parted in a silent moan, baring her fangs, while her gaze was ever locked to Godric's. His beautiful eyes were glazed by lust and she could feel that he was as close to the edge as was she.

Godric broke their eye-contact just to start licking his way from her chin, over her jawbone down to her neck. She could hear him inhale and she could feel him tensing and her own body reacted as well, awaiting the wonderful pain of his long fangs invading her vein.

They both stopped cold, disturbed rather harshly by sounds that didn't belong in a Latvian forest at midnight.

"_Someone is approaching._" Aodann stated. "_You're right. But it's a vampire – a young one I would say._" Godric replied in a low whisper. Of course his senses were much sharper than hers and told him more than she could see through the eyes of a deer or a bat.

Slowly, unwillingly he parted his body from her to be ready in case of an attack but he stayed very close nevertheless, kissing her lavishly and possessive, but nevertheless without the intention of making the approaching vampire feel save by seeming occupied and busy.

"_She smells of graveyard, maggots and Tuberculosis. I don't think she has a formidable shelter."_ Gordric murmured almost inaudibly. _"Yes. And she is watching us now, musing about stealing the corpse we left or an attack and fresh blood. She doesn't even know what we are…" _stated Aodann in addition.

"_I'll get her and than we can ask her." _And with this Godric was off her body and stood behind the dirty young vampire, his arms an indestructible steal cage around her upper body.

**ooo**

"_He didn't come back. He said he would but he didn't. I don't know why." _It was the longest sequence of words they got from her till now. The rest had been nothing more than senseless whimpering mixed with pleas to let her go. Her bloody tears in combination with graveyard soil formed elaborate artworks all over her slender cheaks.

With a sigh that signalized he was loosing patience, Godric gripped her shoulders hard and forced her to look at him. She fell silent at the very moment. _"Listen child: The sun will come up soon. We don't have time for this. So tell us your name, the name of your maker and what happened!"_

Ghostlike she whispered in answer: _"I'm Jekaterina, daughter of Jazeps, the potterer. I don't know my maker's name. He said he would make me his princess and that I should wait for him where the dead bodies lie. I waited two nights as I was told but he didn't come back. He didn't come back in the third night and I was so hungry and I smelled food then and I wanted food…" _She fell silent again and her gaze wandered over to the rests of Aodann's and Godric's earlier meal.

Godric met Aodanns questioning look and stated without hesitation: _"We'll take her with us for now. She's too great a danger of revelation should she go to the village. And if she obeys us, we might let her live." _With this said he started walking homewards, dragging the child behind him. _"And we can still kill her, should she bring trouble upon us."_ he added in old Gaelic.

* * *

_Today_

"_Good… That's what I needed…"_ Aodann sighed and relaxed a little bit, enjoying the after waves of the orgasm Eric had given her. She let her fingers play with strands of his soft blond hair, while her Viking was still drinking from the vein he loved the most. He took his time until he retreated and licked the last precious little drops from her thigh.

"_So what's new in Europe now, my dear?" _mumbled Eric between several kisses along her inner thigh and her lower belly.

"_Aristocrats… You know them… Let us not think about them right now, please! Well, I meat an old friend though. Ékatherine has returned from Malaysia and it seems she buried her grudge against Benigno. I'm somehow curious where this will lead…_

Eric snorted, meaning something between _"What do I care?" _and _"I don't want to talk about them!" _It has never been a secret that Eric was no big fan of the other vampire woman.

"_Oh come on, Eric! I invited them to visit us here."_

"_You did WHAT?" _For a moment he put away every thought of her blood, stood up and stared down at her in anger. It was Aodann's term now to give him a smug grin.

* * *

**Here we go… Sorry it's been a while since the last update, but I have a lot of work to do for university… Hope you'll enjoy it though! And as always I'm thankful for suggestions for times and places of following chapters!**


End file.
